User talk:Angela
New wiki Just wondering but what are you doing? We already have a wiki. we dont need this one. Thanks Mr.Prez I am leader of the BS01 Game Team. What is the need of a second Wiki? -Exo Malakai :This was meant to replace the old one since it has more features and is more stable. Tahu Nuva Unleashed requested it here. Angela (talk) 17:19, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Did he now? 87.82.20.22 He isnt Admin it wasnt his right. I talked to the Admin and he doesnt want a Wikia. I am sorry for the confusion Mr.Prez Wait. 87.82.20.22 :According to this, he is an admin. Who did you speak to who doesn't want the wiki? Anyone who was an admin on the old site can easily be made an admin here if that's what the problem is. If it's not, please let me know. I'm sure we can sort out any problems. Angela (talk) 17:26, 12 April 2008 (UTC) He is asistent admin. He did not have the real admins approval. I think that the ip address is the admin. Mr.Prez :Moving your wiki to Wikia has some more information which might help to convince you all to stay. I hope you do! Angela (talk) 17:30, 12 April 2008 (UTC) We are a team and we need to vote. Can you remove the information but keep the wiki untill we decide? Thank you Mr.Prez :I could, but maybe it's better to leave it here as a demo so people can see what they're voting on. If the vote is to stay on the old site, the wiki could be disabled. Angela (talk) 17:34, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::You could leave a message on the home page about the vote if you want to. Angela (talk) 17:34, 12 April 2008 (UTC) hm...let me talk to tha admin first. we will let you know than you Mr.Prez Well, I am here. I think, Angela, we may stay here. We can keep this, but we shall use the other Game Team Wiki more. We may stay. 87.82.20.22 Oh, Angela... Can I have my Admin powers now? Exo Malakai :Tahu Nuva Unleashed has set you as an admin and bureaucrat here. Angela (talk) Angela, this is TNU, is there anyway to make this wiki look the same as biosector01.com? That would be instrumental in confirming our change here. We'd prefer if we could have no Wikia Spotlight or those other features, we'd like it to be almost identical to biosector01.com. -TNU :The easiest way to change the design is to visit preferences and select "monobook" which is the old Wikipedia skin. However, you will then lose the new sidebar which is fully customizable with whatever menu options you want. The ads (which are sometomes internal ads or spotlights) can't be removed since this is how we are able to provide the wiki for free. Angela (talk) 10:52, 13 April 2008 (UTC) In fact, this Wiki feels unfamilar to me. I think that we should use the other Wiki. Thank you, Angela, for creating this, but I think that the other is fine. I am pleased to have talked to you, it's not every day. Exo Malakai :Hi Exo Malakai. Have you tried changing the skin in your preferences? It should feel the same then, but you'll benefit from the extra features, like being able to be spotlighted on other wikis, being able to customize the site and design, and being able to embed things like YouTube videos on the wiki. Angela (talk) 14:02, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Well... I can try it now, I expect. Exo Malakai